last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Dealer Joe
Information The Dealer is a random event that appears on the World Map after a player builds a CB Radio. Once you have a CB Radio you have to tune it to the right pitch to find his message. If you accept it he will tell you what to bring as well as his location. He will trade you his Weapon Crate if you give him the items or materials he needs. The Dealer can be attacked but can only be damaged by a Shotgun (dealing 1 damage per shot) or an Milkor MGL (most called Grenade Launcher), dealing the number of damage is 3. When you attack him three times, he will turn hostile and attack you with his M16. "Stop it!" - Dealer "Back off!" - Dealer "I warn you!" - Dealer "You asked for it!" - Dealer WARNING: Once the Dealer becomes hostile he remains that way even if you go to another zone. You can remove his hostility by closing and relaunching LDoE. (This will reset him to his original friendly attitude.) If a player activates auto mode near the Dealer, the player will start attacking the Dealer, so be careful! Resources *7 Dead Trees = 21 Pine Logs Recorded Trades Below is a simple list of what the Dealer has been seen trading for. Since update Beta v.1.5.2, trading has changed. From now on you're always trading for a Weapon Crate, not knowing what is inside. It is possible only to trade for one crate at a time. *10 Baked Beans, 1 Beer *3 Bandages, 1 First Aid Kit, 10 Alcohol *5 Bandages, 1 First Aid Kit, 5 Alcohol *10 Bandages, 2 First Aid Kit *5 Carrot Stew, 5 Jerky *10 Carrot Stew, 10 Jerky *15 Nails, 20 Rope *10 Iron Bar, 20 Piece of Cloth *15 Iron Bar, 5 Pine Plank, 20 Leather *10 Rope, 15 Nails *20 Rope, 10 Nails *5 Stone Brick, 10 Iron Bar, 5 Pine Plank, 10 Leather *10 Stone Brick, 5 Iron Bar, 10 Pine Plank, 5 Leather *10 Stone Brick, 20 Iron Bar, 10 Pine Plank *1 Medical Table *1 Medical Table, 1 Woodworking Bench *1 Sewing Table *1 Stonecutter's Table, 1 Sewing Table *1 Woodworking Bench, 1 Stonecutter's Table *1 Beer, 2 Cigarettes *1 Gold Bar, 1 Expensive Watches *1 Lock and Key, 20 Carrots, 5 Thick Fabric *1 Mobile Phone, 1 Cigarettes *1 USB Drive, 1 Expensive Watches *5 Duct Tape, 5 Ball Bearing, 3 Transistor, 8 Rubber Parts *10 Duct Tape, 2 Transistor, 7 Rubber Parts *5 Rubber Parts, 8 Bolts, 5 Wiring, 10 Ball Bearing *5 Wiring, 3 Transistor, 10 Bolts Trader Skill *5 Baked Beans, 1 Beer *2 Bandages, 1 First Aid Kit, 7 Alcohol *4 Bandages, 1 First Aid Kit, 4 Alcohol *7 Bandages, 1 First Aid Kit *4 Carrot Stew, 4 Jerky *4 Duct Tape, 4 Ball Bearing, 2 Transistor, 6 Rubber Parts *7 Duct Tape, 2 Transistor, 5 Rubber Parts *1 Expensive Watches *1 Gold Bar *10 Iron Bar, 4 Pine Plank, 14 Leather *1 Mobile Phone *14 Pine Plank, 10 Iron Bar, 5 Nails *14 Pine Plank, 10 Iron Bar, 4 Rubber Parts *7 Rope, 10 Nails *14 Rope, 7 Nails *4 Rubber Parts, 6 Bolts, 4 Wiring, 7 Ball Bearing *4 Stone Brick, 7 Iron Bar, 4 Pine Plank, 7 Leather *7 Stone Brick, 4 Iron Bar, 7 Pine Plank, 4 Leather *1 Stonecutter's Table *4 Wiring, 2 Transistor, 7 Bolts *1 Woodworking Bench After update Beta v.1.7.12, the Dealer may offer to trade a Puppy in a Box instead of a Weapon Crate. These trades usually involve rare to extremely rare materials: *2 Aluminium Plate, 1 C-4 Explosive, 2 Steel Bar, 5 Engine Part *1 Aluminium Plate, 1 C-4 Explosive, 1 Steel Bar, 2 Engine Part (with Trader Skill) *1 Steel Plate, 5 Aluminium Bar, 3 Air Filter, 1 Electronic Circuit *1 Steel Plate, 2 Aluminium Bar, 1 Air Filter, 1 Electronic Circuit (with Trader Skill) (Earn on the Bunker Alfa is the good way to get those stuff) Dealer Puppy.png Trader.png Recorded Loot Data collected from 200 Weapon Crate rolls in v.1.15.1. The average probability of getting one of the following items is 12.5% ± 3%. Based on the current sample size (n=200), Shotgun and Skull Crusher are slightly less common than the other items. Events ''Chinese New Year 2018 In Beta v.1.7.6, During Act 2 of the Chinese New Year '18 event, the Dealer has a companion called "Supply Officer," outfitted with the Chinese warrior armor and Guandao. You can earn points in his store by trading in Kumquats (3 pts), Paper Lanterns (6 pts), and Holiday Gold Bars (9 pts). With these points, you can buy: * 'Red Envelope (cost 20): When used gives 300 experience points * 'Dumplings ''(cost 75): When used, increases the amount of produced ore and tree for 10 minutes * Tang Yuan'' ''(cost 75): When used, there is a chance to inflict critical damage with a long-range weapon for 10 minutes ''Halloween 2017 During the 2017 Halloween holiday, the Dealer had guests: Frankie Stein and his shackle-controlled pet zombie, Pumpkinhead. He also has an empty chopper featuring the holiday-themed paint pattern. You can earn points in his store by trading in Zombie Tooth (2 pts. each), Zombie Eye (4 pts. each), and Zombie Brains (10 pts. each). With these points, you can buy: * 'Zombie Collar (cost 500): Used for temporary winning zombies to your side. Works only for 5 zombies at a time. * 'Pumpkin Helmet ''(cost 1000): Protects the head and brains, but disappears soon after the holiday is over. Armor: 6 * 'Pattern "Halloween'17" '(cost 5000): Allows you to repaint your Chopper. Bugs *There is a bug in which the event timer would only tick down when in the app (this has only been tested with the Dealer so far). To clarify: if you walk toward the timed location, close the app, then only log back AFTER your avatar reaches it, when your avatar leaves, the location timer will be what was when you closed the app. This can result in significant energy savings on the Dealer's double visits; i.e., the Dealer with a 25-minute timer that is 20 minutes' walking distance away can be visited twice without any energy spent. Trivia *Prior to Beta v.1.5.2, the name of the Dealer was the Trader. As of Beta v.1.5.3, the screen that appears when you chat with this NPC still says "Trader." *Renamed from Dealer to Dealer Joe in Beta v.1.9.7 *Here's how you can prepare for the dealer to cover almost all recipes: - Off-road bike needed - Only the Lock and key quest can't be completed, but it requires 2 more ingredients: +1 lock and key +5 Thick fabric - If you need extra space after the deal is finished, you can destroy beer, cigarettes e.t.c. Gallery Screenshot 20170627-231204.png Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Location Category:Event Category:Events